And Baby Makes Three
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Pinn Week - Day 1 - Firsts - What started as a drunken one-night-stand turned into something so much more. A relationship. Marriage. Now, it's time for them to finalize the adoption so they can take their daughter home. Finn/Puck slash


Happy first day of Pinn Week, everyone! The fics I wrote for this week have been tied in together to be part of a single verse, but they will be posted as independent one-shots. _**Do not add this fic to your Story Alerts. No additional chapters will be added. If you want to follow the series, add me to your Author** **Alerts.**_ Adding me to your Story Alerts will do nothing, because you'll never receive a notification of an update.

As always, reviews are love, even if it's something short. They make me smile and inspire me to write. And considering I still have to finish Day 7...

Disclaimer: Glee, unfortunately, doesn't belong to me. I didn't destroy what had been a good show.

And Baby Makes Three  
One-shot

It wasn't the life anyone expected them to have. Hell, it wasn't the life _they_ had expected to have, but too much alcohol one night before Finn's first deployment had planted a seed. That seed took nine months to fester and root before they could actually _talk_ to each other, though, because addressing something like that wasn't something that they could talk about in a letter or over the phone. It was a talk that had to happen face-to-face and the wait had driven both of them half mad.

But the talk happened. Three days after Finn finally got home and it finally happened. They got some time alone and locked themselves in Puck's crappy little apartment so no one could bother them and they addressed everything. The sex. The kisses that had happened over the years that they had never talked about because it was just supposed to be stupid drunk stuff. The feelings that both of them were kind of feeling and had been since the night they fucked.

Then, Finn raised the question.

"_Do you wanna do it again?"_

Puck hadn't even replied. He'd just kissed him, something hard and kind of scared, but still so fucking passionate. Something that kind of screamed that he'd waited nine months to be able to do this again and fuck everything else, because he wasn't gonna waste the chance.

They had sex on the floor and, really, Finn still wasn't sure why they hadn't just gotten up on the bed because they'd literally been next to it. Puck bitched about rug burn for a week.

After that… Honestly, things didn't change too much. Their friendship stayed the same, but it just had bonuses after things got official and they had to actually remember an anniversary date. Friends became boyfriends and it wasn't weird. Maybe it should have been, but the two of them had always kind of clicked on some level. When they told people, though, the only ones that seemed kind of surprised were a few of Finn's army buddies. Everyone else had figured they'd pull a Brittany-and-Santana eventually. Maybe they should have too.

They moved on with their lives, adding each other to their daily stuff easily and Puck taking on some added stress when Finn had to fly back to base in Georgia, leaving him alone in Lima.

Puck moved out there two years into their relationship, deciding that he was sick and tired of the plane rides and the limited time together. It made things a little more difficult because it meant he was seeing Beth less, but Shelby worked with him and they set up these weekly Skype conversations—and those Tuesday night video calls actually became kind of sacred—that always ended with father and daughter kissing the computer screens goodbye like a couple of dorks.

Three years after that, they got married. Puck called Finn the Luigi to his Mario in his vows and Quinn smacked him at the reception, because that wasn't what they'd practiced, but Finn didn't care. He'd kind of thought it was cute. He still did.

Four years after their wedding and they were ready. Kids. Family. Yeah, Finn was still shipping out because the army was his thing and he liked serving his country, but they took what time they could get between deployments. Really, they'd been ready three years after, but going through the paperwork and jumping through hoops because some people were still assholes about the whole two-dads thing... Well, it had made stuff a little more difficult than they'd really thought it would be and it had shocked Puck because he'd been through the whole adoption thing before.

This was it, though. They were finally gonna be dads. Julie was eight months old and the last of the paperwork was being signed and filed. She was theirs. She was officially Julie Puckerman-Hudson and… Shit. They were _actually_ dads. They were parents and Puck had kind of already been one because of Beth, but it was still sort of different. Julie was always gonna be there all the time and she wasn't anyone else's. Even if Puck and Quinn were back in Beth's life, she was still technically Shelby's now, and that was still kind of a sore spot some days.

"Congratulations, guys," their lawyer said as they handed over the last sheet of paperwork. He waved the social worker over so the woman could hand Julie over to them. So they could take her _home_.

The little girl curled right up into Puck's chest in an instant, her red curls a mess as she looked around with these bright blue eyes. Yeah, she didn't really look like them at all, but they didn't care. They'd seen her and that was that. She was their daughter. Looks mattered even less than DNA.

"Thank you," Finn said, reaching across to shake both their hands as Puck gave them an appreciative nod, his arms a little occupied. The guy probably could have actually said it, but his focus was almost entirely on their daughter and, really, Finn didn't blame him. Everything… It felt so overwhelming right then. It had taken months for the paperwork to go through and she was so much bigger than she had been the first time they'd seen her.

"Hey, Jules," Puck said, his voice soft as he kissed her head. "Remember us?" She looked over at him, still too young to actually reply, but Finn was pretty sure that she knew. The way she pressed herself against Puck and the way she patted his cheek… He was pretty sure she knew who they were. She knew her dads.

"Hey, can you…" He handed their lawyer his phone, the camera ready to go, as he moved, wrapping an arm around Puck's shoulders as his free hand went to grab Julie's hand. "Look over here, sweets."

She started crying seconds after the camera flashed, but it was their first picture as a family.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
